


The Christmas Light War of 2013

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Lights, Christmas Lights War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Kagome v. Sesshomaru.  The weapon of choice: Christmas lights and decorations.
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Kudos: 3





	The Christmas Light War of 2013

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A and Character B compete in Christmas house decoration.
> 
> Word Count: 543 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: Takes place in "The Grass has Weeds on the Other Side" universe. Takes place in the December prior to the first drabble. Story found on Dokuga: http://www.dokuga.com/fanfiction/story/9256/1

Kagome glared at the Christmas lights decorating Sesshomaru’s roofline. From edge to edge, hanging from the garage and above the front door, lights in the form of icicles lit up the night. 

“The nerve.” She muttered digging out her own nets and strands packed up in boxes in the garage. She’d bought them last year, and while she was confident in her lights, she felt she had to go further this year. 

After all, ever since she moved in in May, things had gone downhill between herself and her neighbor. 

Honestly, it was like whatever she did, he had to do something more. And it was aggravating. 

And now, with his recent roofline light fixtures, she knew he was mocking her to retaliate. What he didn’t know though was that she was getting help this year. 

“Oi Kagome!” Shippo called out. “Ready for decorating?” 

“You bet!” Kagome answered back with a grin. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Of course, however, it wouldn’t end there. Sesshomaru by the time she woke up the next morning had strung lights all over the bare branches of his trees and the full bushes lining the walkway to his front door. 

Kagome huffed, before picking up her phone. If he wanted to fight over Christmas lights, then he was going to get one. It was time to pull out all the stops. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The neighborhood kids found the constant light war amazing. Every night, they’d go to bed, only to wake up and see a new addition to the display. It had gotten to the point, where eight days in, they were asking for requests. 

It was the final one though that had Kagome staring at the middle schooler in front of her with trepidation. 

“You want a light show that is coordinated with music?” The teenager nodded, and Kagome blanched. It was going to be difficult that was for sure, but maybe if she called for some help again, she could get it done? 

Besides if she did, she knew that Sesshomaru would lose this game! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Shippo, coffee clutched in his hand, stepped away from the laptop containing the light code. 

“Alright that’s it, no more! I’ve got finals to study for.” 

“Oh Shippo!” Kagome hugged her cousin tightly. “You’re amazing! And thank you so much!” 

Shippo merely shrugged, before pulling away and grabbing his coat. He didn’t really care who won this Christmas light fight any more. 

But secretly, he was hoping his light code would clinch the win for Kagome. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Is that Santa?” Shippo asked having finished his finals earlier that day and relaxing in Kagome’s house. 

Kagome, eager to see just what Sesshomaru was up to, squeezed up next to Shippo to peer out the window. 

“No, just, no. Are you telling me he’s got Santa and…wait is that fake snow?” 

Shippo wisely remained quiet while Kagome stared morosely outside her window. He wasn’t entirely sure what to say to cheer her up, but it turned out he didn’t have to because she turned back towards him moments later, a gleam in her eye. 

“You know what Shippo? He may have won this year, but next year Sesshomaru’s going down.”


End file.
